


devil's whisper, angel's light

by aruarudayo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: This has to be a dream, Tsumugi thinks, as he stares at the two people in front of him, both with his own face but also not.
Relationships: Lucifer/Tsukioka Tsumugi/Michael, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 31





	devil's whisper, angel's light

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly barely read this after I wrote it so please excuse any errors until I work up the courage to reread this lol 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Birthday Tsumugi! I'm a little late, but I got this idea like 36 hours ago and couldn't leave it alone and now here we are. I'm not sure how I feel posting explicit fic on this account, but I'm just going to roll with it because it's for Tsumugi. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a comment if you do!

_This has to be a dream_ , Tsumugi thinks, as he stares at the two people in front of him, both with his own face but also not. On his left sits an angelic beauty, eyes brighter than he remembers his own ever being, skin glowing with heavenly power. On his right is a man more gaunt and pale but still with an otherworldly attractiveness. 

Somehow, Michael and Lucifer have manifested in his bedroom, and both of them are much too close. He must be dreaming. If not, then this a hallucination, or perhaps some strange magic the likes of the Eternal Torment Doll is at work. Tsumugi looks over his shoulder, but Tasuku isn't in the room to confirm exactly what kind of fantasy this is. He's all on his own with an angel and a demon.

Michael laughs, his wings fluttering slightly, feathers ruffling Tsumugi's hair. "You seem confused," he says, his voice an exact replica of Tsumugi's own. 

"Is this a dream?" Tsumugi asks plainly. "How do you exist? Both of you are me."

"We can't say," the angel replies. "All we know is we're here to make you feel good."

"Feel good?"

Michael daintily puts his hand on Tsumugi's cheek, idly rubbing circles on his cheek with his thumb. "Yes," he says, his thumb drifting over Tsumugi's lips before he leans in and kisses him

Tsumugi makes a startled noise, hands coming up on instinct, hovering when he can't decide what to do with them. Michael tilts Tsumugi's head up gently for better access, soft lips moving against his, fitting them together like puzzle pieces and slowly but surely taking his breath away. 

Tsumugi's eyes close naturally and his fingers grasp onto the pristine white fabric of the angel's clothes as he lets him lead; he feels the other adjust so he's straddling his lap, wings brushing against Tsumugi's outstretched legs. Michael continues to kiss him, using the new angle to his advantage to quietly and wholly dominate him. 

Tsumugi feels himself tip back under the angel's pure presence. He thinks if he asked, Michael would easily back off; there's no real insistence on the other's part, only earnestness, but Tsumugi doesn't feel right stopping him, instead finding he enjoys the devoted attention.

Then another hand comes between them, roughly grabbing onto Tsumugi's chin and pulling him up and away from Michael. 

"Did you perhaps forget about me?" Lucifer says gruffly, a sharp smirk on his face. The demon has a different kind of gravitas than Michael, seeming to take up as much, if not more space despite not having visible wings. His gaze seems to penetrate right through Tsumugi, and the actor feels a shiver go up his spine, though from fear or anticipation he isn't quite sure.

Before he can say anything, Lucifer snakes an arm around to support his head and suddenly captures Tsumugi's lips with his own. He sets a more ruthless pace, using teeth to make him gasp at the brief flashes of pain that accompany the growing heat in his body.

A tongue slips into his mouth, mapping the inside as fingers begin to unbutton his sleep shirt. It takes a moment for Tsumugi to realize it's Michael undressing him, seemingly unperturbed by how Tsumugi's been stolen away by the demon. His eyes start to drift towards the angel, only for Lucifer to drag his attention back with a particularly hard bite to his bottom lip. 

"Eyes on me," Lucifer orders, before crashing their lips back together, this time pushing him down to the bed and towering over him so Tsumugi has no choice but to look at him and only him. 

He hears Michael's musical laughter ring out through the room and feels hands on his stomach, idly massaging his skin as they search for sensitive spots. He squirms as Michael finds what he's looking for, his abdominal muscles jumping under the angel's ministrations, then he jolts as lips press right beneath his navel, the startled noise he makes swallowed up in Lucifer's domineering kisses.

As Michael makes his intentions clear by venturing down, Lucifer also begins moving beyond Tsumugi's thoroughly ravaged lips. He nips his way across Tsumugi's jaw, mouthing at the soft juncture between it and his throat and making him moan. Mind beginning to go hazy from stimulation and heat, Tsumugi bares his throat, and the demon eagerly takes the invitation. 

Tsumugi can feel the rumble of Lucifer's laugh against his skin. "You're eager to submit to me," the demon comments, passing his tongue over his jugular almost like a threat. 

Tsumugi swallows nervously. "I—"

Any reply devolves into a strangled yelp as both angel and demon put their mouths on him; Lucifer bites hard at Tsumugi's neck, aiming to mark what's his, while Michael toys with the growing bulge in his sleep pants, nibbling at him through the fabric. 

Lucifer starts exploring Tsumugi's torso as the man writhes beneath them; sharp nails trail across his chest as Tsumugi's own nails dig into his bedspread to ground himself from the sensations washing over him. He arches into the touch, biting his lip to avoid making anymore embarrassing noises.

"None of that," Lucifer says, pinching Tsumugi's nipple hard and suddenly to draw out a gasp. The demon then takes the opportunity to shove two fingers into Tsumugi's mouth, making it impossible for him to really close his mouth. "Let me hear you moan like a bitch."

He then takes Tsumugi's nipple between his teeth and sucks, teasing the other with his nails just as Michael decides to dip his fingers past Tsumugi's waistband and wrap them around him. Tsumugi's hips jump, and, just as Lucifer wanted, a wanton noise is pulled from his throat, the sound going higher as Michael starts moving his hand.

The angel starts leaving kisses along Tsumugi's stomach, his free hand intertwining with one of Tsumugi's when he tries to lift it to...he isn't sure what he wants to do. A part of him still overwhelmed by the situation probably wants them to stop, but the part of him quickly losing out to the building pleasure wants them to go _faster_. He squeezes Michael's hand, trusting him to make the decision for him.

Michael must get some sort of message because he immediately takes his hands off him, just as Lucifer releases him as well with a wet _pop_. Tsumugi is left lying on the bed, breathing hard as Lucifer unfastens his cloak and throws it off to the side and Michael shifts, doing something Tsumugi can't quite see. Tsumugi's reprieve is short-lived, though; Lucifer pulls him up and turns him over onto his hands and knees so he's staring right at the demon's crotch. Michael behind him finishes pulling his shirt off—it had shifted most of the way off his shoulders as he'd moved under them—and then Lucifer takes himself out of his pants and drags Tsumugi forward, shoving himself in the actor's mouth with little preamble. 

Tsumugi makes a sound of protest as he gags around him, his length reaching all the way to the back of his throat. He fumbles for something to hold onto, his hands settling on Lucifer's hips as the demon's own hands curl tightly in Tsumugi's hair, holding him in place.

"Don't be too rough with him," Michael chides Lucifer as he hooks his thumbs into Tsumugi's waistband and pulls down his pants. Tsumugi can feel himself twitch as the open air touches him, and then he's enveloped with wet heat as Michael takes him into his mouth.

Lucifer pulls at his hair as Tsumugi moans around him. "Make yourself useful," he growls, bucking into Tsumugi's mouth insistently just to make him choke. "If you don't, I'll just take what's mine."

Tsumugi can't really think, lightheaded from too much stimulation and too little oxygen, and Lucifer takes that as his invitation to do things his way. He thrusts into Tsumugi's mouth, working up a rhythm that makes tears come to Tsumugi's eyes. 

Michael is decidedly less hurried, but perhaps that's an even greater torture, his delicate touches right on the edge of enough. Despite the brutal treatment Lucifer gives him—or maybe even because of it—Tsumugi feels himself growing hard as the angel lavishes attention on him, hips twitching as Michael puts his lips around the head while his fingers massage his balls. Michael trails his other hand up Tsumugi's thigh before reaching up between his legs to probe at his entrance. His finger pushes gently at the muscle, coaxing Tsumugi’s body to accept him as he eases the digit inside him. 

Momentarily, Tsumugi forgets about the stretch of his lips around Lucifer, letting out a groan as Michael touches him deeper and deeper, crooking his finger and seeming to delight in how Tsumugi’s legs go weak. The angel giggles, sending pleasant vibrations through Tsumugi’s body as a second finger works its way inside. 

As black spots dance on the edge of Tsumugi’s vision and he feels tense as a spring, Lucifer finally pulls out. Tsumugi coughs, gasping for air, and Michael pauses before taking his fingers out as well. 

“I want him,” Lucifer says, addressing Michael.

Michael shrugs from his spot on the bed, maneuvering so Tsumugi can finally see him for the first time in what seems like forever. While Lucifer settles at his back, Michael pulls Tsumugi down for another kiss. Tsumugi can still taste Lucifer on his tongue, and he realizes he can taste himself on Michael’s lips, a fact that manages to make him even warmer than before. The angel lays out on the bed, his wings barely fitting in the bedframe. 

Tsumugi wonders what level of perversion it is if he finds someone with his own face so beautiful, that he’d like to continue kissing him. He follows his lips, enjoying the soft sounds Michael lets out as he takes the lead. 

Michael spreads his legs for him, and that’s when Tsumugi notices he’s bare from the waist down. The angel chuckles at his hesitation, breaking the kiss to whisper in his ear.

“Take me. I’m ready for you.”

A burst of want goes through him, and Tsumugi crashes their lips back together, once again tasting that peculiar mix of the three of them as he and Michael fumble around to line him up with Michael’s entrance. When he slowly sinks inside him, it’s like he’s been left breathless all over again, the angel wrapping him up in exhilarating, mind-numbing warmth. 

As he continues carefully pushing inside, suddenly a hand is placed on his shoulder, and a low voice whispers in his ear. 

“Are you ready for me?”

Tsumugi doesn’t have time to react as Lucifer grabs onto his hips and pushes him down, which also drives him deeper inside Michael. The two of them moan, a chorus of one voice in two bodies, and Tsumugi has but a moment to recover before the demon thrusts into him without further warning. 

He cries out at the intrusion, a mix of pain and pleasure traveling up his spine. Michael’s preparation from before barely helps the stretch, and Tsumugi is sure that if this is real, he’ll be sore the next day. 

Lucifer is kind enough to pause once he’s in to the hilt, giving Tsumugi, and by extension, Michael, time to adjust. The sensations threaten to overwhelm him, sandwiched between the two of them, filled on one side and being swallowed up by the other. His breath comes in hot and heavy pants, mingling with Michael’s. Pressed up against him on the bed, Tsumugi can feel the angel’s wings, silky feathers between his fingers, and he tries to focus on that so he can relax. 

Michael cups his cheeks, and their lips meet once more, languid and sweet. Then the angel looks over his shoulder at Lucifer. 

“You can move now.”

The demon takes the cue gladly, finger digging into Tsumugi’s hips hard enough to bruise as he starts to pull out, dragging a moan out the actor. Then, when only the head remains inside, he slams his hips forward, making both of them see stars. Unconsciously, as Lucifer rears back to do it again, Tsumugi follows his movements, pulling out of Michael a bit in the process. Lucifer’s next thrust moves Tsumugi back into Michael at a new angle, his voice ringing out loud and clearly as he brushes up against a certain spot within him. The angel throws his arms around Tsumugi’s neck, holding on as the three of them work up a rhythm, the slap of skin on skin filling the room. 

Tsumugi feels like he too needs something to hold onto as Lucifer ultimately dictates the pace, one that’s a tad too fast for Tsumugi and quickly makes any hope of rational thought impossible. Under the demon’s strength, Tsumugi’s arms and legs buckle beneath him, a haze settling over his head as he seems closer and closer to release. 

Shocks of pleasure wrack his frame as Lucifer continues to thrust into him again and again, knocking the wind out of him as he does the same to Michael. The angel squirms under him as Tsumugi goes on autopilot, barely cognizant of what he’s doing but enjoying how their voices blend together in his ear. It’s much too hot in the room now, sweat gathering on his brow and dripping down onto Michael. He feels drops fall onto his back from Lucifer as well, as well as a tightness to the demon’s voice, meaning he’s probably close. 

Pressure coils in Tsumugi’s stomach as Michael pulls him close, their kisses sloppy and wet now. Lucifer leans over and nips at Tsumugi’s ear, laughing breathily at how he flinches. The demon moves down to his neck, pulling lightly at the skin with his teeth, his hips still moving as he chases their climax. Tsumugi’s voice goes higher as his breathing becomes shallower, sensations crashing onto him from all sides.

Suddenly, Lucifer bites down hard at the base of his neck, giving one last, hard thrust into him, just as Michael tightens around him, and Tsumugi’s vision goes white as he comes. 

  
  
  
  


Tsumugi wakes with a start, sweaty and panting and the remnants of pleasure still running through his veins. He wipes his forehead, wide-eyed as he tries to process what the hell he’d just dreamt when the door clicks open. 

“Happy Birthday Tsumugi!” his troupemates cheer as he stares dazedly down at them from his bed. 

“I decided to let you sleep in,” Tasuku says, coming forward. “You seemed like you were sleeping pretty soundly anyway.”

“Um...yeah,” Tsumugi says dumbly. He shifts, a shock going up his spine as he realizes he’s half hard after everything his subconscious had put him through. He rubs his temples and covers his face, heat coming to his cheeks as he tries to focus on the present while the images of the other two still dance behind his eyelids. 

“Are you still half-asleep?”

“...Yeah, let’s go with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Aruchama)


End file.
